How you remind me
by VolknersGirl
Summary: This is the story of how Paul upsets Dawn again then runs after her. not really a songfic


**Me: ok, so. I'm going back and editing all my stories, and this one doesn't even make sense to me! So I re-wrote it a little! :) **

_Never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin_

As Dawn tore through the forest with tears flowing down her cheeks Paul stared after her unhappily. _Damnit! How could I have said that! Well why do I care about some stupid girl? _He thought. Before Brock or Ash could react the purple-haired trainer dumped his things onto the ground and went after her. Eventually Paul lost the young coordinators trial and ended up standing in the middle of Eterna forest with out a clue of where she was. He kicked the trunk of a tree in anger.

_And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

He looked around for the girl and spotted the place where he had found her earlier.

**Flashback**

"**What are you doing here?!" Paul asked the startled coordinator.**

"**Paul!" she smiled and turned towards him. "I got lost, but can you help me out?"**

"**Hmph! Why should I? You were stupid enough to get yourself lost, then get out yourself!" he said. Dawn blazed. **

"**Jerk! I don't know why I even asked you for help! You're nothing more than a rude berry-head!" **

**2nd flashback**

"**There, you found your idiot friends, you can leave." Paul growled.**

"**I still think you are a rude berry-headed jerk!" Dawn scowled.**

"**You really are just a stupid…ungrateful…pathetic…troublesome girl!" Paul spat.**

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken _

Paul growled at himself. How could he have been stupid enough to say those things?

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
_  
Paul almost rammed his head into the tree as the memory of Dawn's hopeful face stared at him when she had asked for help.

_It's not like you didn't know that_

Then he heard a small noise. He turned around and an angry looking coordinator faced him. She glared so fiercely that he almost took a half a step back.

"Why did you come after me?! After calling me all of those things, you still came. Why? Did you not finish talking?! Did I interrupt you?! Go ahead! Finish! Paul Shinji, one day you are going to realize what your actions accomplish!" she blazed.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

"You had better realize it soon because-"

Paul clamped a hand over her mouth before Dawn was finished talking. This made her even angrier. If not for his next move she would have slapped him.

"Stop…talking!" he whispered then moved his hand and jammed his lips against hers.

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
_  
Then Dawn stared at the purple-haired trainer in confusion. Paul didn't know what she would do.

_I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
_  
The coordinator gazed at him blankly. Paul was confused. Why wasn't she moving, yelling, slapping?

_Never made is as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
_  
He growled at himself and turned to go back the way he came. Dawn just watched him go. Then she ran after the purple-haired trainer. She pulled his sleeve fiercely and stared at him with an angry look.

But instead of hitting or yelling at the cold trainer, Dawn only stared.

"What was that for?" she asked. Paul didn't reply, he just looked at the tree he had kicked. Dawn let go and blushed, wiping her face clear of any previous tears. Paul raised and eyebrow. Then he turned and began walking away again. Dawn smiled after him and then ran to catch up.

"You have to walk back with me now!" she said haughtily, trying to act normal.

"Go back yourself, Troublesome." He growled. Dawn smirked and Paul eyed her suspiciously.

"We're going the same way stupid one!" she teased.

"Yeah, but I don't have to walk with you." He replied.

"Fine, but I'll walk with _you_!" Then Dawn took the trainers hand out of his pocket and held it.

_This is how you remind me…_


End file.
